You saved my life
by Artemys
Summary: *SPOIL TOME 3* Newt a laissé une lettre à Thomas où il lui demande de le tuer. Thomas qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois, contrairement à Minho. Dans ses derniers jours, Newt repense à ce choix. À ce choix et à sa vie.


_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

_Avant de continuer, je t'invites à quitter cette page immédiatement si tu ne tiens pas à être spoilé sur un des évènements majeurs du tome trois.__Quoique si tu as lu le résumé, tu dois déjà te douter de ce qui va arriver..._

_Ce fandom est une première pour moi mais cette trilogie est mon coup de cœur du moment ! Et c'est bien la première fois que je m'attaches autant à un personnage, qui est Newt (toujours celui qui meurt, toujours...)_

_J'ai écris cet OS d'une traite, je n'ai rien retouché mis à part les fautes. Il peut paraître brut ou inachevé mais Newt en fondu... ses pensées ne doivent pas ressembler aux phrases de Baudelaire. C'est un style qui a déjà été testé sur un de mes autres OS._

_Pour le rated, je le justifie par le fait qu'un Newt à moitié rendu fou par la Braise... On va dire que son langage n'est pas très fleuri. J'ai été très inspirée par la musique "This song saved my life" de "Simple Plan". J'ai repris les paroles en changeant le "This song" par "You". Interprétez-le comme vous voulez._

_Et encore un bla-bla interminable. Je terminerai par clamer haut et fort que les personnages de "The Maze Runner" ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, jamais Newt n'aurais subi ce qui lui est arrivé dans le tome 3) mais bien à James Dashner. Et les paroles de "This song saved my life" sont à Simple Plan, mis à par la petite modification citée plus haut. Je n'ai que le mérite de la rédaction des pensées de mon blondinet préféré._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Tommy et les autres s'éloignent d'un pas trainant mais pressé, impatients de quitter cet endroit de fous. C'est bien pour ça que je suis là, je deviens fou. Il a été incapable de faire ça. La seule chose que je lui aie jamais demandée de faire. Bien Tommy, tu me rends bien service, là.<p>

_I wanna start by letting you know this  
>Because of you my life has a purpose<em>

Toi, le petit brun qui s'est pointé un jour au Bloc, comme une fleur, sans aucune différence avec nous. Toi qui t'es attiré les foudres de Gally et la fascination de Minho en seulement quelques jours. T'es le seul à avoir survécu dans le Labyrinthe, à avoir voulu être coureur – on remarque ta folie rien qu'à ce point. T'as été jusqu'à essayer de marchander avec moi pour que je te nomme coureur, t'étais seulement un curieux inconscient. Aussi inconscient que je ne l'étais lorsque j'ai accepté.

_You helped me be who I am today  
>I see myself in every word you say<em>

Grâce à toi, pas mal de monde s'est ouvert, en commençant par Minho. Ce tocard à l'humour noir restait enfermé dans son monde à tout faire en solo. Et toi tu l'as changé. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as réussi cet exploit. Me faire passer du blondinet que les gens adorent parce qu'il respecte les règles et qu'il n'est pas trop bavard, à un autre blondinet tout aussi con mais plus mature. Vraiment, t'es le mec le plus surprenant que je n'aie jamais rencontré. C'est peut-être ça qui m'a poussé à te laisser cette lettre à toi, et non à Minho.

_Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me  
>Trapped in a world where everyone hates me<em>

Je t'ai raconté comment je m'étais fait cette blessure à ma jambe, hein ? Je t'ai menti. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien. Si un satané Griffeur avait essayé de me piquer, j'y serais resté à coup sûr. Je haïssais ce monde autant que je le hais aujourd'hui – avec la fâcheuse impression que c'est réciproque. Souhaiter la mort, venant de moi, c'est pas nouveau. Alors, putain, obéis à un seul de mes ordres. Tue-moi, Tommy. Vous me dîtes que vous m'aimez, que vous tenez à moi. En vérité, vous me détestez depuis le moment où la face de rat a dit que j'avais la Braise. Et c'est cette même Braise qui me force à vous détester encore plus en retour.

_There's so much that I'm going throught  
>I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you<em>

Je veux pas crever en devenant un de ces tarés qui ronflent à mes côtés. Je hais cet endroit, je hais la vie mais me transformer en un de ces cannibales, non. Et je n'ai plus la volonté de me suicider. Je veux que t'assumes ce que tu nous as fait endurer. Et quel meilleur moyen pour cela que de te demander ce que tu ne voulais pas par dessus-tout, nous assassiner ? Expie ce que t'as fait, c'est pour ça que je trouve mes ressources pour attendre que tu viennes abréger toutes mes souffrances.

_Sometimes I feel like you've know me forever  
>You always know how to make me feel better<em>

Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point l'emprise que tu as sur les gens est forte. Toujours à réconforter en présence des autres, et à te morfondre une fois seul. Te maudire, pour Alby ou pour Chuck. Mais s'ils sont morts, c'est en partie de ta faute, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai raison, et les gars s'en rendent compte. Ils sont cependant assez lucides pour encore te faire confiance. Et malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire pour moi, je ne le suis pas. Ou plutôt, je ne le suis plus.

_You'll never know what it means to me  
>That I'm not alone, That I'll never have to be<em>

Tu ne cesses de nous rabâcher qu'on ne peut pas te comprendre, toi et ta fichue douleur. Et nous, alors ? Lorsqu'on a vu Chuck et Alby, ça ne nous a rien fait ? On est sans cœur comparé à toi, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux être égoïste, Tommy. Je me sens seul comme jamais, dans ce soi-disant « hôtel ». Mais c'est sûrement mieux que d'être avec toi.

_I was broken, I was choking  
>I was lost, You saved my life<em>

Alors qu'on marche vers Denver, tu veux savoir à quoi je repense ? Toi et ta foutue curiosité qui en aura tué plus d'un. Toi et t'as foutue ingéniosité qui aura sauvé la majorité. Ta lumière qui m'a presque donné l'envie de vivre à nouveau, de tout recommencer de zéro. Sauf qu'ici, il n'y a aucun endroit sûr, si on est pas un Immune comme toi ou Minho ou même – Oh que je la déteste, elle – ta copine Brenda, on est condamné. Condamné à mille souffrances pour arriver à une mort inévitable. Tout ça pour ça. La vie est vraiment injuste.

_I was bleeding, stop believing  
>Could have died, You saved my life<em>

Cet enfer est sans issue. Alors, avec ton putain de flingue, tire-moi dessus. Fais au moins un truc dont je serais fier de toi. Tu veux savoir le seul regret que j'aurais ? Celui de ne pas avoir succombé à ma blessure dans le Labyrinthe. Et peut-être de ne pas savoir mon prénom. Mon vrai prénom. Parce que Newt – ou Newton, je m'en contrefiche maintenant, – franchement, ils auraient pu trouver mieux.

_I was down, I was drowning_

Arrête de résister et tue-moi, maintenant.

_But it came on just in this time_

Merci d'avoir sauvé le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Je ne serais pas mort totalement paranoïaque. T'as bien fais d'avoir tiré, crois-moi. Tu pouvais pas mieux me rendre heureux pour un instant. À ta façon, tu m'as sauvé.

_You saved my life_

Merci Tommy, merci pour tout.

* * *

><p><em>En le relisant, je le trouve dur quand même... Bon, pour la petite histoire, si Newt remercie Thomas, c'est quand même pour ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir complètement atteint. Je pense qu'il aurait eu la même réaction dans le livre.<em>

_Laisser une review serait sympa, en attendant, moi, je retourner pleurer sur son sort._


End file.
